deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Barqui
'Backstory' Appearance/Personality Personal Stats Name: Leo Barqui Origin: Army of Revelation Gender: Male Age: 15 - 16 Classification: Human Date of Birth: August 28th Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo (ha) Birthplace: New America (post-Mass-Shift) Weight: 161 lbs Height: 5'11" Family: Father (Egon), Brother (Lexander). No contact with either until mid game. Handedness: Right Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blond Martial Status: Currently dating Sohon's adopted princess Status: Alive Affiliation: AOR Stats VS Battles Tier: 9-B | 8-C | 7-C | 6-B | High 6-B as Electric Deity Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability (Had an entire castle thrown at him by a Wrath demon and survived; survived the explosion of Elidyr's core after Bruno destroyed the rest of him death, a Wrath demon's core explodes with enough force to destroy a small town, and Elidyr was being amplified by the Rikido Blade), Superhuman Longevity (With no endurance enhancement and before he even began his adventure, he survived floating on the ocean for three days and was not sunburned in the slightest afterward), Master Swordsman, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Telepathy (Able to speak to Christoma, Aliysa and Tottam, three angels, in his mind as well as summon the Blade of Purity with a thought), Hydrokinesis (with the Ocean Scythe), Pyrokinesis (with the Incendiary Blade), Limited Weather Control (His lightning combined with the wind he creates while running, as well as creating storms with the Ocean Scythe), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Can pick up a sword that was dropped into a river of magma and have only one minor burn after doing so), Transformation (Into Electric Deity Leo), Resistance to Mind Control and Ethics Manipulation (Resists the hypnosis of Sloth demons), Intelligence Enhancement (Mind Race mode), Speed: Supersonic (ran halfway across an ocean in a little under an hour) | Supersonic+ (Outspeeds and reacts to bullets) | Hypersonic (Reacts to his own lightning from about seven feet away after he realizes Tharion has controlled it to hit him) | Hypersonic (Able to dodge lasers nearly point-blank) | FTL+ (Had a laser pistol to the back of his head in the end of the Tharion Saga; dodged the laser and overpowered the holder of the gun after the trigger was pulled but before the laser could leave the barrel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Level | Building Level | City Block Level | Nuclear Level | City Level | Island Level | Country Level+ with the Blade of Purity | Large Country Level with the Blade of Purity and the Windswept Emerald | Large Country Level + as Electric Deity Leo Durability: Can be assumed to be Large Country Level +, as he is able to survive the explosion of the Legion Castle while carrying his unconscious girlfriend to safety (the Legion Castle was actually a trap set up by Ferin; it consisted of a demon fortress that was constructed entirely of explosives and then completely abandoned by all except the Iron Demon himself. The castle was designed after the specs of Buckingham Palace, and so has roughly the same dimensions). However, Alice was heavily burned and Leo almost lost his arm. Stamina: Decently high. Able to battle a single opponent for over a week if given the right amount of charge. Range: Standard melee range. Meters with swords. Tens of meters with electrokinesis. Up to kilometers with storms. Intelligence: Very high for his age Weaknesses: Leo often relies on his speed to get the job done, so when his speed is matched or overcome, he usually shuts down. He is naturally a quite shy person and scared of a lot of things, which has debilitated him at certain critical moments. He also does not like to battle alone, preferring to fight alongside his friends or in a military situation. His outfits are usually not suitable for battle; he simply wears jeans and a t-shirt, as well as the sheaths for his weapons and a pouch carrying a piece of the Windswept Emerald. Attacks (simple list) Jolt: A simple thunderbolt shot from either his hands or his sword. Volt Jolt: A charged Jolt that reaches farther and hits harder than the original. Aegis of Lightning: Leo puts out his hands and creates a shield of lightning that shocks whatever touches it. T-Blade: Leo claps his hands and creates either a sword or a whip out of lightning. Call Down: Leo summons a storm filled to the brim with lightning bolts that either recharge him or batter his foes. Electric Lockdown: Leo grabs the opponent and shocks them so that their limbs freeze (or "lock"). Weapons (only the ones relevant to the plot) Clash Blade: The first weapon Leo uses after meeting his first 'party member', the Clash Blade is a katana-like long sword generally used in more "honorable" combat. It was originally used by King Helek, the sheep-man king of Zochari, and was supposed to be passed down to his son, Gallio, but the pacifistic prince refused the weapon and tossed it into the sea, where it then washed up on Robber's Den Beach and Cephas found it. The Clash Blade is 45 inches long and weighs approximately 3 pounds. The blade is silver, and the hilt is a dark red. The sword has almost no crossguard. The blade is single-edged with a slight curve. Blade of Purity: Made of Leo's own Virtue energy drawn from him by Christoma, the Blade of Purity is an incredible blade glowing with power, with the added side effect of having a spirit-like being residing in it (this will not be utilized often in DBs, though). Much like the Clash Blade, Purity is a one-sided, katana-like sword. Unlike its unpowered counterpart, however, Purity is a bright yellow, can shoot blasts of energy from its tip, and has a framelike axe blade (made of peridot, which is Leo's- and his creator's- birthstone) that covers the hand it's being held in. Alternate Forms Electric Deity Leo After retrieving the Blade of Purity and rescuing Tharion from having his still-living body harvested by his demon followers (long story), Leo takes the rehabilitated Tharion (now known as Ben Stoneridge) back to the team, who decide to celebrate what they think is the ultimate victory... until Tharion's former worst lackey, Stradivus, steals the Wormwood Halberd, sneaks into the AOR's base, and stabs Ben with it. Stradivus then fools all of the AOR into getting themselves captured, and taunts Leo with his new "trophies". Enraged, Leo attacks Stradivus with the Blade of Purity, but the demon grunt has a surprise up his sleeve: he can now synthesize Virtue energy and fight with it! The Blade, in a vision of sorts, tells Leo to press the hilt into his chest. Leo ignores the vision and strikes again, but the empowered Stradivus basically demolishes him with a Tri Attack-like beam of the Virtue energy of Wisdom, Courage, and Justice. At that point, Leo obeys Purity's order and absorbs the Blade into his body to become the Electric Deity. He and Stradivus have a long battle, but light finally wins, and Stradivus's Core is completely destroyed, sending him to Abaddon. Electric Deity Leo has wings made of lightning that occasionally swirl red, green, and blue. His hair is messier than before, and also has an electric charge to it. Leo can manipulate lightning to far better effect than before in this state, as well as fly, hit hard enough to destroy a city with one punch, and move faster than light, among other things. However, he must be fit to wield the Blade of Purity, be in some sort of extreme emotional state, and have a decently large measure of electricity running through him before he can access it. Mary Sue Test Score: 14 Leo is focused and motivated- to an extent- when he sees value in what he's doing. However, he has a lot of insecurities, physical weaknesses, and fears that inhibit him from his overall potential. He is particularly scared of snakes (which comes into play very early on, causing him to freeze during his battle against the giant worm Serphalos, at which point Cephas is forced to save him), is bad at dealing with stress, and is well known for his inability to communicate with girls. However, he is a dependable person, emotionally stable, and pure as all get out. Matchups [[Leo Barqui VS Akihiro Dragoscale|Leo Barqui Vs Akihiro Dragoscale] Leo Barqui VS Jason Grace Possible Opponents Link Shazam Izuku Midoriya Rex (Xenoblade) Felix Chilling Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Sword Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Demon Hunter Category:Team leaders Category:Original Characters